SQ SUMMER WEEK 2016
by httphoodmills
Summary: Entries for the swanqueen summer week 2016. One-Shots.
1. DAY 1 - Confessions

SQ SUMMER WEEK 2016 – DAY 1 : Confession.

 **Hi everyone!**

 **So this is my first sq one-shot and my first participation to the sq week so let's say that i'm really nervous about this lol. Still, i do hope you will all enjoy this! Also, english is not my first language so i apologize for any mistakes you may find.  
**

 **the characters are not mine, of course!**

 **prompt :** _After Killian and Robin's death, Regina and Emma stick together to get through the loss. Soon, something more than friendship grows between them, forcing them to be brave enough to admit just how much they care about each other._

Regina Mills was a complicated woman, to say the least. One thing probably everyone knew about her was that she didn't love easily. It took her ages to truly open up her heart to Robin and when he died, she had built even higher walls around her heart. She was determined to remain alone and never let anyone love her again.

But that was without counting on Emma Swan.

It all started a few hours after she had to kill Killian.

 _ **A few weeks before...**_

 _Lying on her couch, Emma was looking at her roof, her thoughts lost to the man she cared so much about. The man she had to kill in order to save the whole town. She barely registered Regina's presence close to her before she gently kneeled next to the blond and took her hand, letting her presence be known_

 _« Emma ? I... do you hear me ? »_

 _But Emma couldn't answer. She couldn't move, or even find any way to let her know that she heard her. She was in shock, and all she could do was stay there and listen._

 _« I just... I don't even know why i am here to be honest. But there is something you need to know. It gets... better with time. You learn to live with it. The guilt, the sadness... I'm truly sorry you have to go through this and even if it doesn't feel like it right now, you will get better. »_

 _With that said, Regina got up, tears in her eyes. She glanced one last time at Emma and turned around to leave her house and give her space to mourn. As she opened the door, she heard a faint whisper, barely audible, « thank you. »_

After that, when Emma realised that she had a chance to bring back her love, they all went to the Underworld to help her where so many things happened.

Unfortunately, it was too late to save Killian. He had been dead for too long which prevented Emma from splitting her heart in two.

So they came back.

Without him.

Leaving Emma completely broken all over again.

But she wasn't the only one who was broken now.

Only a few hours after they came back, Robin and herself had decided to go get his daughter back. Was it fate ? Or was it karma ? Regina didn't know. All she knew was that one minute before the man she loved was holding his daughter in his arms reassuring her that everything would be fine and the second he was jumping in front of her, sacrificing his life to protect hers.

When the funerals came, she almost broke all her resolves and let the evilqueen come back.

She almost did.

But then she saw Emma. The blond was in the back of Granny's, probably trying to hide from her, eaten by her guilt. After all, if she hadn't gone to the Underworld Hades would have never been in Storybrooke and would have never have killed Robin. But Regina knew better.

Emma couldn't have known that Hades would be such an awful person, she couldn't have known that he was in love with her sister. And finally she couldn't have guessed that he would try to kill her and Robin to have Storybrooke all to himself and Zelena. How was she supposed to blame her when she cared so much about her ? The answer was simple : she couldn't. When did she begin to care that much? With that realisation in mind, she got up and went to see her. When she got closer to Emma, she could see how nervous she looked and how hard she was trying not to run away. Her sight stubbornly blocked on her glass from the moment she realized that Regina was coming to talk to her.

Emma ?

Regina, i... i'm... i'm so sorry about Robin...i don't...

let's... let's not talk about that for now, please ? I had enough people telling me how sorry they were for me when all i want to do is scream at them that it won't bring him back so let's... talk about something else... she answered.

Okay, Emma answered with the hint of a smile on her lips.

How... How did you find those pages... to defeat Hades ?...

Killian... i don't know how, but he found a way to send them to me from the underworld and... _her voice cracked_ , and then he moved on...

Regina's heart felt for the woman. She, too, lost many people she loved and the Regina knew all too well how hard it still is. You don't get used to it. It wasn't the conversation of the year, but both of them knew that it meant a lot for their relationship. For the first time, they didn't blame each other for anything, they trusted one another and they knew that they could go through this. Together.

From this day on, they spent every morning together at Granny's with a simple cup of coffee. Both unable to sleep, they decided that it was better to share a few words with a friend and some coffee rather than crying alone in their bed. It wasn't always just them not wanting to be alone. They had come to truly enjoy each other's company. Sometimes, they just shared a laugh about Henry's growing relationship with Violet, some other times all they did was look at the sight in front of them, lost in their own thoughts.

But since everything is always more complicated than it has to be, after a while, their daily breakfast together became more important to both of them than it probably should have been. They started to open up to one another and realize just how much they had in common. When they started to miss each other during the day, it was already too late. They tried to deny it, as much as they could, but soon enough, they had to face the truth. Emma was the first one to realise what was actually happening. When she started to think about Regina at every chance she got, when she started to see just how beautiful and sexy she was, she knew she was doomed.

They both had sexual encounters with women before, so there wasn't any trouble in admitting to each other how beautiful they were. The problem came when they had to put a name on their relationship. They kept calling themselves « friends » but it didn't felt right to either of them. Love had left it's mark on the both of them, may it be someone who broke their heart, or the loss of the people they loved... neither of them wanted to fall in love once again. And yet, they did.

Emma was the first to admit her feelings to Regina. It was a monday. In december. When she got the words out, she expected basically any reactions from Regina, except for the one she had. The brunette just got up and left Granny's. Without so much of a goodbye or even a look.

Nothing.

After that, she even avoided her for two weeks. They felt miserable, realizing that they maybe needed each other more than they cared to admit which was both a good and bad realization. And when Regina finally started to talk to her again, she did her best never to mention it. She just texted Emma one day, out of the blue, to inform her that she would be meeting her the next day for their morning coffee. The savior was too grateful to have to woman she loved close to her to dare to bring her confession of love back, but she couldn't help feeling her heart beat faster everytime she saw her.

Soon, their feelings for each other became harder and harder to hide and all it took was a bit too much of wine for them to end up in bed together. They tried to stay friends, too scared to commit to a relationship and what the consequences would be. But they couldn't keep their hands off each other, and when the tension became impossible to ignore, they started sleeping together.

That was weeks ago. Regina mills wasn't one to love easily. But when she kissed Emma, when her hands couldn't stop touching every parts of her body that she could reach, when she looked into her eyes as she was giving her as much pleasure as she could until she was coming undone for her, she couln't deny the feeling inside her belly. Love. She loved her. God, she loved her so much ! When she first realized, she wanted to stop seeing her completely but she quickly knew that with Henry and Storybrooke being as small as it was, she couldn't have such a luck. And then she remembered Emma's confession, she knew the savior shared her feelings so she decided that she had to tell her. She owed her that much.

Emma was holding her in her arms one night after hours of love making when she turned around. At first, she wasn't sure if she wanted to say it now, or wait. She wanted it to be everything they would hope for. For Emma, for herself. But when she saw the look of utter love and devotion in Emma's eyes, she knew the perfect moment was now. So she gattered her courage, cleared her throat and opened her mouth.

Emma there's... there's something i need to tell you...

what ? Answered Emma, somehow anxious

i love you... i know it's probably early and i know you feel it t...

She was stopped by Emma lips on her, giving her everything she was also feeling in a reasurring kiss.

i love you too Regina... i'm so completely, entirely and passionately in love with you ! And you better not get used to hear me say things like this because that's not who i am but i just... i love you.

Oh, don't worry, that's not who i am either... but i never got the chance to tell Robin how i felt about him and i needed to tell you... if anythings happens to you i needed you to know... that i love you...

Don't you worry for a second your majesty i will never leave your side.

Then Emma took Regina in her arms and they spent more time cuddling and kissing in bed.

That day started the rest of their lives as a family. It wasn't perfect, but nothing ever is. But was them, and if you asked anyone in town, it was true and it was all that mattered.


	2. DAY 2 - Travel

SQ SUMMER WEEK 2016 – DAY 2 : Travel.

Emma Swan didn't have a lot of occasions to see the world. In fact, as much as she wanted to, she never got the chance to travel. She had only been in Phoenix and let's just say that it wasn't an amazing trip. One could argue it was already something, but she wanted to see more of the beautiful world she lived in. The only problem was that her precious wife, Regina Mills, was a workaholic. Of course, being the famous and respected lawyer that she was, she had responsibilities and Emma understood that. But sometimes she wished she could spend some evennings alone with the woman she loved and their son, Henry. She wanted to plan a special trip for their family. Nothing too far away, in case Regina had to go get some work done, but somewhere who would help them all to feel a bit less stressed out.

She managed to convince Regina to go with her on a road trip to New York where Henry was going to college. Sure, it was only for a few days but it was something right ? From what they planned, they were supposed to get there on friday and spend the week-end there with their son, a way for the whole family to reconnect and create some memories.

The planning already took ages to come together, mostly to find a date that would suit Regina without doing much damage to her work but they made it work out.

Everything was great, they took turns to ride the car and hate food too unhealthy for Regina's taste even though it was Emma's favorite meal. They fought over which radio station they wanted to listen and they even sang when they found a music they both enjoyed.

But if there was something they both learned that night, it was that neither of them were good at planning. When they left home, they both forgot the gps and when the night started to fall, they quicly started to regret it. At first, they shared a laugh at how stupid the situation was. The first week-end they took together after a year of marriage and that happened ? It had to be a joke ! It was only when Emma's phone battery died that they realized that they definetely had a problem.

You are so lucky that i love you right now Emma Swan you have no idea !

Swan-Mills. Answered Emma mockingly

What ? Snapped Regina

You called me Emma Swan, it's Emma Swan-Mills ! And you love me, try to remember that before you kill me.

When Regina turned to look at her, she saw Emma's awkward face and immediately softened up. How could she not ? She agreed to her words and kissed her lips before she turned around to try and see something in the dark but it was in vain. Nervously Emma kept moving trying too to see something but she couldn't. No matter that confidence she showed Regina she really did felt bad because if they were lost, it was basically her fault.

Her guilt only intensified when they couldn't even drive anymore and decided to sleep in the car to avoid having an accident. She apologized during five whole minutes before finally accepting that Regina was just as guilty as she was for forgetting the gps and getting lost which helped her to relax.

After a while, they got settled in the back of the car. Emma was holding Regina in her arms trying to think about how getting reunited with their son almost a week after they last saw him. The brunette had her arms so tight around her that she could be mistaken with a Koala. She loved this about her wife. It was as if she couldn't sleep without her and maybe it wasn't super healthy but it was cute.

Are you asleep ? She whispered, not wanting to wake her up if she was.

No... i'm just enjoying this...

You... you're enjoying this ?

Emma was surprised, to say the least. Out of all the things her wife could enjoy about this trip, she didn't think being trapped in their car in the middle of an unkown road with her would be her favorite. She didn't even know if she loved her all the more for it or if she already reached the limit and her heart was just playing games.

Aren't you enjoying this Emma ? Asked nervously Regina

Yes i am it's just... i didn't expect you to...

You think i wouldn't enjoy spending a night in my wife's arms ?

Yes true but we're... trapped in car in the middle of nowhere...

Emma i don't care where we are as long as we are together you should know that... and besides, it's just for one night. Soon enough, the sun will show itself and we will be able to get to our son and have a great week-end all together.

You're not supposed to be the optimistic one Regina... said Emma, laughing.

I get that from you, and just so you know, i hate you for it !

No you don't.

When they woke up the morning after, they easily started to drive again and found their way back to their son. The happiness was still there, even though Emma was still feeling a bit guilty and was scared to mess this whole trip up she did felt lighter than the day before.

It took them a few hours but they arrived safely in New York. They almost got lost there too, but they found Henry's door and knocked.

Moms ! I'm so happy to see both of you ! He smiled

They hugged for a few minutes and they ate some breakfast. Everything was very quiet until Henry asked

So, how was the trip ?

Both Emma and Regina looked at each other and bursted into laugher. They told him the whole story before they went out for a walk and enjoying their holidays.


	3. DAY 3 - Insecurities

SQ SUMMER WEEK 2016 – DAY 3 : Insecurities.

When two people love each other as much as Regina Mills and Emma Swan did, when they are together and having a son, living perfectly happily, the next logical step would be to get married. To unit their souls in front of god. To seal their love with a beautiful (and maybe a bit expensive) ring. Marriage was such a big deal for the both of them but wasn't it just what made it even more magical ? To take that next step together ?

Yes, after spending a lifetime dancing around each other and two years of happiness with the woman she loved, Emma really wanted to get married. For so many reasons she couldn't even count them, the most important one being how much she loved her girlfriend.

Their story was probably so unique and so special that it could be written as a novel or be a script for the next movie of a great producer. They met when they were in college and even though everything and every odds separated them since then, they made it and they couldn't be prouder of it.

Regina Mills was Cora Mills daughter. As such, she was only allowed to speak and hang out with a certain type of people. The « certain type of people », of course, was the richer kids at school and those who were well educated and smart. She was not allowed to waste her time talking to people beneath her. But since she was also Regina Mills, she couldn't care less about what her mother said. On the contrary, she used every occasions she had to spend time talking with the poorest student she knew. Her mother couldn't even argue against that because helping them study was good for her image. First, she appeared as smarter than them and of course, it made her look nice and socially great, kind of like she was their savior. She was also someone who loved very deeply and fiercely. She loved sciences and music, took pride in having a great fashion sense. One day, she hoped to become a great surgeon and to finally make her mother proud.

Emma Swan on the other hand, was basically her opposite. After her junky of a mother abandoned her, she grew up in the system without the luck of knowing what a real family meant. She went from one foster family to another until she was 15years old. Then she found a bit of happiness when she finally met two people who really cared about her and wanted the best for her. She was able to go to college and try to become the woman she always wanted to be. Her favorite thing to do to past time was probably reading. She also liked to write, but her lack of confidence made showing anyone her work impossible. She never cared about what everyone else thought or the way they looked at her when she came at school with another leather jacket.

They met during their first college year when after she failed her exams the great Regina Mills came to her with a proposition. She offered to be her tutor freely for the rest of the year. The only payment she asked in exchange was that she voted for her as the new student council president. She made the best decision of her life when she agreed.

During the year, they learned to know each other and grow closer and closer. It took a lot of time for them to finally realized that what they felt was way stronger than friendship. It also took them betrayal, jalousie, anger, hurt, pride, lust... But it was behind them now. When they decided to give their relationship a second chance two years ago, they also decided to put the past behind them and only focus on their future together.

But if Emma learned something from all those struggling years, it was that life and happiness didn't last enough to waste any time. A few weeks ago, she accidentally had found a picture of a beautiful wedding dress. Since then, she had been obsessed with seeing Regina in it. Seeing Regina in no matter which wedding dress. Obsessed with getting married with Regina. She wanted to propose so badly but she was scared. Regina had a high standard and she always had this crazy fear of not being enough for her. When she opened up to her girlfriend about it, the latest always found the words to reassure her and find the words to appease her. Now that she wanted to propose though, she was scared as hell.

She had to calm down if she didn't want Regina to understand what was happening, but it was as if she couldn't help it. Since all this mess started, she made a habit of buying flowers every week for the woman she loved. She worked extra hours to spoil Regina with new clothes and even learned how to cook better meals. It helped... at first. Now that the time to start planning the perfect proposal came though, she couldn't think about anything else. Just this morning, she was so preoccupied that even she put her shirt on in the wrong way.

She let Henry in into her little secret. Their 8 years old smart and dreamy son was probably the biggest fan of their love story and was honored to be a part of such an important mission. He even came up himself with the perfect plan and did his best to think about every details. Each one of them somehow related to their history.

Today was the d-day. They had a table ready in the best restaurant of the town, Henry was sleeping at their friend's place (Mary Margaret probably was a bit naive but she was a great parent, they were glad that they could count on her.) and all Emma had to do was not mess up.

But of course, she was Emma Swan.

She was so scared that in took her an extra hour to find something suitable to wear, which lead to her being late and Regina being amused as much as a bit annoyed. When they arrived in the restaurant and her girlfriend excused herself to go to the bathroom for a while she almost turned her whole bag upside down fearing that she forgot the ring. Until she found it. In her jacket. She would have loved that her clumsy self got together after that, but she didn't. In the middle of their dinner, she almost knocked her glass down, that's when she realized how hot she was feeling. Immediately she went to the bathroom to refresh herself. God she had to get it together.

But she couldn't. She almost threw up. She was shaking

Why on earth did she ever thought this was a good idea ? Her girlfriend was Regina mills and she was... well, her. Clumsy. Poor. Grumpy. Dorky... and she had a poor fashion sense. Even though she knew Regina wasn't the type to reject her because of this.

Was it too late to back out of it ? Probably not... Maybe...

 _Oh for god's sake Swan_ _! Get the hell back there and propose to the woman you love she thought._ _(pensées à mettre en italique pour les détacher du reste du texte)_

She went back to her table, still feeling a little weak in the knees. They enjoyed the rest of their dinner together without major trouble, conversation flew easily between them as always.

Then the dessert came.

Emma sucked in a breath. Now was the time.

Regina probably noticed that something had changed in her because she asked her if everything was alright. But she couldn't hear her or even answer her properly. Her anxiety was skyrocketting.

But she had to do this.

So she gattered her courage, took the ring from her jacket and got on one knee in front of her hopefully soon-to-be fiancée.

She had a speech ready. Did she even remember it ? Oh, yes, she did.

" Regina. It took us... years, heartbreak, lust, hope, love, anger, sadness, happiness and so much more to get where we are now. And i couldn't be happier. Our beautiful family is the best thing that ever happened to me and i know... i'm... probably not the best person to take care of both of you, but all i want is the chance to try. We're so different but so alike at the same time. And i love that about us. I love us. I love you Regina Mills, all i want is to make you happy and to spend the rest of my life with you. So tonight i want to ask you... Regina Mills... god this is not easy. Regina Mills would you make me the honor of becoming my wife ? "

God that was not easy.

It took her girlfriend a few second to react, she was speechless. Tears formed in her eyes and a shaky hand went to touch Emma's face.

" Yes you adorable idiot i will marry you ! " She answered before throwing her arms around her neck and kissing her passionately.

When the need for air couldn't be ignored any longer, they broke the kiss, leaning their forehead against each other.

" i don't ever want you to think you're not enough for me, for us, anymore Emma. We are not perfect, i know we are not, but you are the one i chose. The one i will always choose from this day until i die. If i have to, i will gladly spend the rest of my days reminding you of that. "

Emma sighed. Once again, everything ended up well and her fiancée found the words to appease her. She would have to work on her anxiety issues and insecurities eventually. But tonight, she had an engagement to celebrate. Her own. To the woman she loved.


End file.
